


Sabertooth- Bubble Bath Chat

by SummerBummin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dobengal is just ???, F/F, Gaybertooth, I love my saberbabies, M/M, Rogue is so done with Sting's bs, Sabertooth - Freeform, Stingue Week 2018, hints of yukinerva and orfus, orga is a bad influence, rufus and minerva think it's funny, sting is a dumb ass, this whole thing is a bunch of crack, yukino is a concerned mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBummin/pseuds/SummerBummin
Summary: Sabertooth group chat based on a conversation between me and the ftlgbtales discord chat. For stingue week 2018, day 3: gambleIncludes: Zane, Mdelpin, Eggnot, Ever, Miyu, Eclipsing, Vivie, and myself (My idiotic ass is Sting btw)This is a shit ton of crack so brace yo selves.





	Sabertooth- Bubble Bath Chat

Sting [7:03 PM]  
My cat tried to jump into my bubble bath  
Goof

 

Minerva [7:03 PM]  
haha  
nice

 

Rogue [7:04 PM]  
Let the cat take a bath

 

Sting [7:06 PM]  
No  
My bath  
*insert image of bubble bath with sink faucet and candles*  
#relaxin

 

Yukino [7:07 PM]  
ohhh, there are candles and all! 

 

Sting [7:07 PM]  
Yup candles  
fancu

 

Rufus [7:09 PM]  
delightful, I enjoy candles 

 

Sting [7:11 PM]  
There's also an octopus candle  
fabulous as fuck

 

Yukino [7:11 PM]  
So extra 

 

Sting [7:11 PM]  
You know it ;)

 

Sting: [7:14 PM]  
Ugh I'm holding the bubble bath between my knees, unscrewing the cap with my left hand and texting yall with the right  
MULTI TASKING BITCHES

 

Sting [7:16 PM]  
I swallowed soap! Pleh!

 

Orga [7:17 PM]  
Hahaha

 

Minerva [7:18 PM]  
Mmm soaaap xD 

 

Rufus [7:19 PM]  
I bet that's not the snack you planned

 

Rogue [7:20 PM]  
That's what you get for leaving your cat outside

 

Sting [7:20 PM]  
if the cat was inside I would've drowned  
I wonder if I could burp bubbles?

 

Sting [7:22 PM]  
I have discovered that I cannot burp bubbles  
What a disappointment 

 

Orga [7:23 PM]  
Maybe you didn't have enough soap

 

Sting [7:24 PM]  
Okay I'll just drink some more 

 

Yukino [7:24 PM]  
Don't drink soap!

 

Minerva [7:25 PM]  
if sting dies I call guild master 

 

Rogue [7:25 PM]  
dw I have 911 on speed dial

 

Sting [7:26 PM]  
Scientists need to have at least 3 test runs to be certain!!!

 

Orga [7:26 PM]  
for science 

 

Rufus [7:26 PM]  
that's not advised

 

Sting [7:26 PM]  
FOR SCIENCE

 

Yukino [7:28 PM]  
He hasn't replied...

 

Orfus [7:29 PM]  
Did sting just fucking die? 

 

Minerva [7:29 PM]  
choking on bubble bath  
what a way to go

 

Rufus [7:29 PM]  
his legacy was short but bright 

 

Minerva [7:30 PM]  
so do I get to be guild master or...

 

Sting [7:31 PM]  
I have thus deduced that I cannot in fact burp bubbles 

 

Orga [7:31 PM]  
HE LIVES

 

Minerva [7:31 PM]  
dammit 

 

Yukino [7:32 PM]  
sorry sweets

 

Minerva [7:32 PM]  
whatever

 

Sting [7:32 PM]  
but I can throw up bubble bath

 

Minerva [7:33 PM]  
ew  
tmi

 

Yukino [7:34 PM]  
Are... you okay Sting?  
Do I need to get my sister to call cobra to come detox you?

 

Sting [7:35 PM]  
I wouldn't mind getting "detoxed" by cobra  
nudge nudge wink wink

 

Yukino [7:35 PM]  
omg that's so bad xD

 

Rogue [7:35 PM]  
I'm still here you know

 

Sting [7:36 PM]  
Soap drinking is my legacy 

 

Orga [7:37 PM]  
I'm a total bad influence    
I'm sorry 

 

Rogue [7:38 PM]  
this is actually in character for sting  
never apologize 

 

Sting [7:39 PM]  
Parents used to get their kids to wash out their mouths with soap so this can't have too much of a negative consequence  
I'm still kinda gagging and my mouth tastes weird but that's about it 

 

Dobengal [7:41 PM]  
You ate soap  
?

 

Sting [7:42 PM]  
More like drank 

 

Dobengal [7:42 PM]  
Why tho

 

Orga [7:43 PM]  
I told him to drink more soap 

 

Dobengal [7:43 PM]  
ORGA  
WHY

 

Orga [7:43 PM]  
Because  
SCIENCE 

 

Dobengal [7:44 PM]  
wow... WOW

 

Sting [7:45 PM]  
I had the bubble bath in between my knees cuz I was texting y'all with my hands  
then I kinda slipped and I swallowed some bubble bath

 

Dobengal [7:46 PM]  
you guys are the weirdest people... 

 

Orga [7:46 PM]  
We wanted to know if he was able to burp bubbles

 

Dobengal [7:46 PM]  
well could you?

 

Orga [7:47 PM]  
Yukino told him not to do it

 

Yukino [7:48 PM]  
I don't advise drinking soap

 

Dobengal [7:48 PM]  
i don't think any sane person would lol

 

Sting [7:48 PM]  
No I could not burp bubbles

 

Dobengal [7:49 PM]  
a shame

 

Sting [7:49 PM]  
But I can regurgitate bubble bath

 

Dobengal [7:50 PM]  
sting why do you seem proud of that fact? 

 

Orga [7:51 PM]  
It was amazing  
He is a scientist  
Leave him alone

 

Minerva [7:52 PM]  
wow the more you know

 

Sting [7:53 PM]  
Leave me and my lavender bubble bath be!

 

Rufus [7:53 PM]  
Something tells me you two should not be left alone together

 

Rogue [7:54 PM]  
Does lavender taste any good?

 

Sting [7:54 PM]  
No

 

Orga [7:55 PM]  
Taste's like lavender  
Probably 

 

Sting [7:55 PM]  
It tastes like fucking soap

 

Dobengal [7:56 PM]  
lmao

 

Orga [7:56 PM]  
Maybe it was the brand  
He should have... control experiments 

 

Dobengal [7:57 PM]  
I won't say I haven't eaten soap, but for the people who haven't, what does soap even taste like

 

Minerva [7:58 PM]  
what is soap like

 

Orga [7:58 PM]  
Like soap  
Duh

 

Sting [7:59 PM]  
Idk how to describe 

 

Orga [7:59 PM]  
Its plastic 

 

Rogue [8:00 PM]  
Creamy?

 

Sting [8:00 PM]  
It's like getting sunscreen or bug spray in your mouth 

 

Orga [8:00 PM]  
Kinda like licking plastic  
But fresher  

 

Sting [8:01 PM]  
That too  
Orga have you done this before?

 

Orga  [8:02 PM]  
Not on purpose...

 

Minerva [8:03 PM]  
HAHAHA

 

Dobengal [8:04 PM]  
Spiders taste tangy 

 

Yukino [8:05 PM]  
spiders?

 

Sting [8:05 PM]  
Wtf

 

Dobengal [8:05 PM]  
Yes

 

Sting [8:06 PM]  
Dobengal has eaten a spider but me drinking soap is a problem  
OKAY

 

Dobengal [8:06 PM]  
A spider?  
You insult me

 

Yukino [8:06 PM]  
I agree with that  
Though people eat spiders  
In some countries 

 

Sting [8:07 PM]  
Maybe in the country of Texas we drink soap

 

Minerva [8:07 PM]  
me at this point listening to y'all *eats popcorn* 

 

Dobengal [8:08 PM]  
The spider was all natural  
the soap might actually kill you

 

Orga [8:08 PM]  
COUNTRY OF TEXAS  
COUNTRY

 

Sting [8:08 PM]  
It also tasted like when you get perfume in ur mouth

 

Rufus [8:09 PM]  
Here down in the good ol country of Texas

 

Rogue [8:10 PM]  
I don't eat perfume 

 

Sting [8:11 PM]  
I'm gonna try and brush my teeth  
Let's see if that helps

 

Minerva [8:11PM]  
But they're already clean

 

Yukino [8:11 PM]  
I wouldn't even be surprised if texas considered itself a country anymore tbh

 

Orga [8:12PM]  
The independent Republic of Texas must have its traditions 

 

Dobengal [8:12 PM]  
lol xD

 

Orga [8:12 PM]  
and they should be respected 

 

Sting [8:15 PM]  
IT S SO MUCH WORSE

 

Yukino [8:15 PM]  
STOP EATING IT THEN

 

Orga [8:16 PM]  
HAHAHAHA

 

Sting [8:16 PM]  
I'm not eating soap  
it was toothpaste 

 

Orga [8:16 PM]  
Pfft

 

Sting [8:17 PM]  
I REGRET

 

Dobengal [8:17 PM]  
rip

 

Yukino [8:17 PM]  
don't eat that either

 

Rogue [8:18 PM]  
At least you finally brushed your teeth

 

Minerva [8:19 PM]  
You got some regret baguettes? 

 

Orga [8:19 PM]  
sting try with orange juice

 

Rogue [8:20 PM]  
That sounds worse

 

Yukino [8:21 PM]  
it is worse  
Don't do it  
Just don't

 

Orga [8:21 PM]  
It will be okay 

 

Yukino [8:21 PM]  
Don't make Sting eat anymore weird things  
Cobra can only detox so much 

 

Orga [8:22 PM]  
sting, don't drink orange juice

 

Sting [8:24 PM]  
I had ice cream 

 

Minerva [8:25 PM]  
nice

 

Sting [8:25 PM]  
Then I spilled it on my crop top  
Now I'm doing laundry 

 

Minerva [8:26 PM]  
what kind?  
was it worth it?

 

Dobengal [8:26 PM]  
ice cream is always worth it  
unless its sherbert 

 

Sting [8:27 PM]  
What's wrong with sherbert?

 

Dobengal [8:27 PM]  
I don't like it lol  
my taste buds are weird and picky

 

Sting [8:28 PM]  
Sherbert's not okay but spiders are fine apparently 

 

Yukino [8:28 PM]  
soap isn't good either

 

Sting [8:29 PM]  
Quit judging me

 

Rogue [8:29 PM]  
you ate fucking soap  
of course we're judging you 

 

Sting [8:29 PM]  
MEAN  
AND RUDE

 

Minerva [8:29 PM]  
and true 

 

Sting [8:30 PM]  
yall are ganging up on me  
I'm leaving

 

*sting has left chat*

 

Orga [8:32 PM]  
he actually left lol

 

Yukino [8:33 PM]  
I feel kinda bad

 

Rogue [8:33 PM]  
don't be  
sting's just an idiot

 

Minerva [8:34 PM]  
we're so mean to him omg

 

Rogue [8:34 PM]  
his own fault for eating bubble bath

 

Rufus [8:35 PM]  
correction: he drank it

 

Rogue [8:36 PM]  
whatever  
I'm gonna go check on him to make sure he doesn't die or anything  
peace 

Yukino [8:37 PM]  
bye

 

Rufus [8:37 PM]  
farewell

 

Orga [8:38 PM]  
don't choke heh

 

*Rogue has left chat*

 

Minerva [8:41 PM]  
great now I'm bored 

 

Orga [8:43 PM]  
what do you want someone else to almost die for your entertainment 

 

Minerva [8:44 PM]  
are you volunteering?

 

*Orga had left chat* 

 

Yukino [8:45 PM]  
pfft

 

Rufus [8:45 PM]  
smart man

 

Minerva [8:46 PM]  
coward  
now who am I gonna mess with?

 

*Yukino and Rufus have left chat*

 

Minerva [8:47 PM]  
ffs  
I quit

 

*Minerva has left chat*

 

*Chat is now sad because it is empty and lonely*

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was a disaster but if you enjoyed my saberbabies being dorks than my work is accomplished 
> 
> It technically works for gamble because Sting is gambling with his health when he drinks soap. I know it's a stretch but I've been wanting to post this for a while so I might as well make it a contribution to this year's stingue week!


End file.
